Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 39
In the living room, that all hallways intercept... Jenna) *Holding Wolfgang's locket, opened* My mama! Jean) I see Jenna) My dada! Jean) *Looking at Wolfgang* Hey Dada! Wolfgang) Um...Okay? ''' '''Jenna) *Looks at Wolfgang* DADA! Wolfgang) Jenna! Jenna) DADA! Wolfgang) *Looks at Jean* Looks like you did a good job ' '''Jean) Thanks, we had a nice talk about her Mama and Dada, by the way ' '''Wolfgang) Jenna... Jenna) DADA! Meanwhile... Wolf) I will help him...I will...It's what I have to do *Walking down a hallway* ''' ''By the battlefield exit and entrance...'' 'DF) O_O *Whispers* He's going to cheat again! ' '''Nintendo) *Whispers* He's not cheating... ( Everyone watches Jean and Wolfgang ) By Jean and Wolfgang... Wolfgang) *Holding Jean's cheeks* Every single time...My answer is no, I don't want to kiss you, I have a wife...A wife I love and I don't want to cheat on her Jean) Come on...She isn't going to know! *In head* Why isn't the pill working! Wolfgang) My answer is no Jenna) DADA! ( Wolfgang looks at Jenna ) ' '( Jean pushes through Wolfgang's hands ) ' '( Wolfgang turns to his head to the right ) ' '( Jean kisses Wolfgang's cheek ) ' '( Wolf is now watching, his eyes big and he looks upset ) ' '( Jean sees Wolf and slaps Wolfgang ) ' '( Wolf starts running towards them ) ' '''Wolfgang) Can you please stop...You have Wolf, I have a family...I cannot do this to my wife, my children, to anyone! Jenna espec-' '( Wolf's elbow hits the back of Wolfgang's head ) ' '( Wolfgang falls, after being knocked out ) ' '( Jean covers her face ) ' '( Wolf pulls Wolfgang to a standing base and throws him into a table ) ' '( Wolfgang slides in-between the top and bottom of the table ) ' '( DF and Nintendo check on Wolfgang ) ' '''( C22 attacks Wolf from behind and repeatedly punches him ) ( Blue and Ice Humagons attack DF and Nintendo ) ' '( Kyuuga pushes C22 off Wolf and smashes his skull against the floor a few times ) ''' '''Val) ... Icefern) ... VK) For once I don't feel the need to fight... Kyle) Hmm...*Attacks Val from behind* ' '( VK and Icefern look at Kyle punching Val ) ''' '''Icefern) .-. VK) >=D ''' '''Ice) NO! ( APW attacks Icefern from behind ) ( VK kicks Icefern ) Jenna) *Crying* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( The locket Jenna had is on the ground ) ' '( Wolf slowly stands up, while everyone's still fighting ) ''' '''Jenna) *Still crying* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Jean) ...stop... ( Everyone still fights ) ''' '''Jean) I SAID STOP! ( Everyone continues fighting ) ' '''Jean) *Pushes Blue off Nintendo* STOP! ' '''( Wolf walks to Jenna ) Jenna) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Blue) ...*Climbs back on Nintendo and punches him again* ' '''Jean) *Slaps and pushes Blue off Nintendo* STOP! ' 'Wolf) *Picks Jenna's locket up* You want this *Holds it towards Jenna* ' '( Jenna reaches for the locket ) ' '( Jean checks on Wolfgang ) ' '( Wolfgang is competely out of it ) ' 'Wolf) THEN GO GET IT! *Throws the locket* ' '( The locket flies and crashes onto the ground ) ' '''Jenna) *Loudly crying* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Jean) ...*Stands up* ' '( Wolf puts Jenna onto the ground and holds her hand ) ' '''Jean) ...*Looks at Wolf and slowly follows him* ' '( Wolf and Jenna walk ) ' 'Wolf) Good job ' '''Jenna) *Looks at Wolf and continues walking* Dada Wolf) Is done for... Jean) ... Wolf) You did a good job...*Touches Jenna's head* ' '''Jenna) DADA! ' '( Wolf slams Jenna head onto the ground ) ' '''( A tear rolls down Wolf's face ) Jean) WOLF! *Runs and pulls the a healer out of her pocket* ' '( Jean slides towards Jenna and puts the healer on her ) ' '( Jenna is getting healed, while Jean stares directly at Wolf ) Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 40 Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 39 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Long Short Surprising Others + Others - Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Jenna Category:Wolfgang Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Nintendocan Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Valentin 98 Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:C22Helios Category:Humagons: Kyuuga Category:Humagons: Valentin Kazami Category:Humagons: AcePyrusWolf Category:Humagons: Blue Category:Humagons: Ice Category:Humagons: Kyle